villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Agent Bishop
Agent John Bishop (simply known as John Bishop or Agent Bishop) is a major antagonist in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He serves one of the two main antagonists of the fourth season of the 2003 series (alongside Karai), and a supporting protagonist in the sixth season, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward. He was voiced by David Zen Mansley. Appearances Bishop first appeared during the Triceratons invasion of Earth for Professor Honeycutt where he is talking to a mysterious villain of the Turtles and of the Triceratons. He orders his men to capture the Turtles and Professor Honeycutt alive. They are taken to his lab where Bishop says he knows about them, including their names. It turns out he made an alliance with General Blanque of the Federation into handing over Honeycutt in exchange for the Turtles. With them on his side, Bishop plans on dissecting them for mutant DNA. He battles the Turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, April, and Casey, and gets the upper hand on them. Then he escapes with the DNA samples, but not before declaring that they will meet again. Next, he kidnaps Karai, and threatens Oroku Saki aka the Shredder into giving him his work in exchange for her safety. However, instead of surrendering, Saki sends Hun to retrieve Karai. Bishop fights the Turtles with Hun and Karai, and appears to get the upper hand again. He escapes again. Bishop kidnaps Splinter, the Turtles' master, for his rat DNA to be part of his slayers. While in the fight, Bishop is thrown by the explosion and impaled by a hook. However, when the Turtles look back, he is gone and has gray liquid on him, suggesting he is not human. He then leads an assault on Saki's mansion. At that time, he has Baxter Stockman working by his side. When the EPF is threatened of getting its funding cut due to the attack at Oroku Saki's mansion and failure to capture Finn, Bishop faked an alien invasion in order to prove to the President, the one who plans on cutting his organizations funding, of how useful the organization is. His plan worked as the President agrees to give him money to fund the EPF. However, it gets worst when the aliens that Bishop used for his false invasion had their mutagenic goo go into the sewers. This resulted in some animals and a citizen of New York to be mutated. Because of this, he tries to warn Stockman to postpone his attempt to get a new human body. But his head scientist was too focused on creating his own body. But it proved to be a failure after a series of hallucinations and decomposition's. When Stockman is presumed dead in the river, Bishop picks his body up and resurrected him to fix the outbreak. The Turtles (excluding Donatello who was infected) demanded they give a cure. Bishop agreed, having Stockman work with Leatherhead, while he had them retrieve the Heart of Tengu, which he heard from a mysterious contact that it was an archive of alien technologies. Once they got it to him, he had Area 51 self-destruct to cover its existence (though they all left before that) and had the cure spread everyplace in New York. But when they use lasers to try to crack the Heart, it shattered, as the entity cut off communications. What Bishop didn't known was that the entity was the Water Foot Mystic, who was manipulating everyone so that Karai's control over them will be broken. For season 5, Stockman recovered a number of nanobots from a Triceraton wreck at Coney Island, which they presumed to be a new alien technology, not knowing it is a government project. Stockman places a microchip on one of the nanobots, activating them to serve Bishop's commands. Unfortunately, they found out that the nanos were intelligent and that its original programming was fighting with Stockmans and gathered all advanced technologies as it escaped, underlining Stockman's overconfidence once more to Bishop. Later he joins forces with the Turtles and other heroes and villains in fighting against the Tengu Shredder. When the Turtles travel to the year 2105, they are surprised to find Bishop is the president of the Pan Galactic Alliance - essentially, the leader of the entire planet Earth, and the ambassador to other planets. It is revealed that this change in behavior toward aliens occurred when his lab caught on fire and he was pinned to the ground. One of the very aliens he hated with his every breath, that he had captured, and experimented upon, went out of his way to save John's life. Powers and Abilities He is immortal and a dangerous martial artist. He held his own against seven fighters and takes out Hun, and Shredder's elite guards. Gallery Agent Bishop (S03E02).jpg 1460555-03agentbishop2003tmntwikietc.jpg|Agent Bishop's evil grin. 4244923-agent+bishopevilgrin.jpg|Agent Bishop's rise to power. Agent Bishop and the Slayervillainswiki.jpg|Agent Bishop and the Slayer. Hqdefaultbishoptmntangrydcfudingcut.jpg|Agent Bishop angry that the bureaucrats at D.C. plan to cut his organization's funding. Hqdefaultscaysnarlbishoptmntvillains.jpg|Agent Bishop's scary snarl. Trivia * Agent Bishop debuted in the Season 3 finale of the TMNT 2012 series. Unlike his TMNT 2003 incarnation he will be a protagonist instead of a villain/anti-hero. He is also a Utrom in a Norman suit and is joined with the Fugitoid. However, his standard appearance is like his 2003 incarnation. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:TMNT Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Pawns Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Delusional Category:One-Man Army Category:Elderly Category:Fighter Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers